Bittersweet
by RiMi-chan
Summary: "The person you love can put you to tears, and can stop it at the same time." What if Sawako had a twin? What if she almost had the same freshman life as Sawako? And, what if she confessed to Kazehaya, first? R&R! is a short oneshot.


...

Bittersweet.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

* * *

><p>"Kazehaya!"<p>

He stopped walking as he heard his name called out by a shy voice.

"You forgot something, Kowasa?" he asked the lady.

"N-No. It's just that.." she managed to say, although she was directly looking at the floor. And not at the person she was speaking to.

She breathed in, and then gathered all her strength.

...

"**I like you! Please go out with me!" **she blurted out, finally looking at him with her red cheeks.

...

"Kowasa, I-I'm sorry. I can't."

* * *

><p>It was almost a year when they found out that Sawako had a lost twin. When this happened, Sawako's parents burst into tears. Then, they finally got the chance to explain what really happened back then, after all those welcoming hugs and tears.<p>

When Kowasa and Sawako were born, their parents didn't expect that it was not a normal delivery, but a cesarean one. And that, costs more than usual. Short on finances, their parents had to choose on giving up one of the twins, or raising them together, but risking both of their lives at the same time. They might not have the right supplements, that might lead to malnutrition. The thought of it scared their parents that they decided to leave the older one in the orphanage, hoping that someone will adopt her. But, Mrs. Kuronuma isn't a fool, so, she connected the names of her twins. So that someday, destiny would eventually let them meet each other again. Kowasa and Sawako.

Sawako was thrilled to have a twin sister who had the same hairstyle as her, except for Kowasa's pink hairpin to adorn her plain hair. Kowasa was shy too, but not too simple-minded as Sawako.

Kowasa grew up in an orphanage, until someone adopted her. She was fortunate, as her care taker said, the couple that took her owned a shoe company, no financial issues. But, her adoptive mother died because of a car accident on her way back from the shoe warehouse, late at night. The day after her adoptive mother's burial, Kowasa's adoptive father fell in a deep sleep. Some doctors said that he was in a long term coma, while others said that he already died. So, in a tender age of 16, she learned to live alone, along with the earnings of the shoe company her adoptive parents had.

Kowasa liked to be alone, because she always was, before she transferred into Kitahoro High and found out that she had a twin sister all along. Kazehaya changed that. He made her feel important and that she belonged with everybody else. Because that's what Kazehaya does, he can't stand anyone being left out. And that's why Kowasa began to like him more than she liked any other boys.

Sawako and Kowasa were almost identical, almost had the same personality, almost had the same situation.

Kowasa never hated Sawako. She easily befriended her and loved her as her sister. Although Kazehaya was kind to both, Kowasa always had the thought that Kazehaya might like Sawako more than her.

From that, she grew jealous.

* * *

><p>"But, why Kaezehaya?" said Kowasa, her voice unstable.<p>

"I like someone else." the boy simply replied.

Now, her face was filled with tears. He can just imagine Sawako crying in front of him.

...

But then again, she's not Sawako. She's Kowasa Kuronuma, a lost child of the Kuronuma Household.

That makes reason number one.

..

"Why?" she cried out,

"Is it because of Sawako-chan? We're almost the same, Kazehaya! Is it because we're twins? We're identical! We're almost the same pers-"

"No!" Kazehaya's simple word placed her choking ones to a stop.

"You're definitely not the same."

"Kazehaya.."

"There's something you both differ in, Kowasa. So don't go saying that the two of you are the same." Kazehaya stated, his eyes still. Then, he turned his back and started walking once more.

…

"At least tell me, Kazehaya." Kowasa muttered out, wiping off her tears with her empty hands.

He stopped walking again. Kazehaya then turned around and smiled lightly,

...

"It's her smile that made her so different."

It's the very reason he fell in love with her.

Nothing can compare to that.

..

Kowasa's tears stopped. She never realized it before; that she had a different smile from Sawako.

..

And that the person you love can put you to tears and can stop it at the same time.

Kowasa sniffed as she got her handkerchief and wiped off her remaining tears.

She heard him sigh at her.

"Please stop crying."

...

Kowasa looked at him and saw that he was in front of her again. She then figured out that he's just putting her tears into a stop because of Sawako, and Sawako only.

"You made me cry after all, idiot."

At that statement, Kazehaya managed to let off a small chuckle that made Kowasa smile a little bit. He learned that, Kowasa was way _too_ different from Sawako after all.

..

...

...

'_I guess, seeing him smile makes me smile too. That's enough for me._'

- _End._

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.)<strong>

Yay~ Finally got my Kimi Ni Todoke fic. finished! Glad that's done. *smiles* Anyway, if this got 5 reviews and so, I'll post up the another longer fic. about Kimi Ni Todoke as well, and DEFINITELY not related to this one. So, do you liked it? Hated it perhaps? I don't mind but please do review_!_


End file.
